


A Sane Family Is All I Ask

by ExJamesx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin Lives, we all agree that cannon doesn’t exist unless we write it ourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExJamesx/pseuds/ExJamesx
Summary: Bellatrix never fought fair, never even gave her opponents a chance to even draw their wands. It’s what made her so cruel, made shivers run down the spine of anyone who even heard her name.ORIn which Draco saves his one sane family member.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	A Sane Family Is All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Because Tonks and Remus deserve to live and Draco deserves a family member who isn't bat shit crazy.

Bellatrix never fought fair, never even gave her opponents a chance to even draw their wands. It is what made her so cruel, made shivers run down the spine of anyone who even heard her name. 

It was because of this cruelty, that she felt no anguish over pointing her wand at Nymphadora Tonks’ back as she fought another Death Eater. She did not care that it was her niece that she was about to kill, no mercy. Bellatrix Lestrange gave no mercy.

Tonks engaged in a duel with a masked Death Eater who had spotted her during her race around the castle to find Remus. Their wand was immediately drawn, sparks flying barely giving Tonks time to dive out of the way. She had not seen her wicked aunt prancing up behind her. 

With a cackle of maddened laughter, Bellatrix hissed out the words. Avada Kedavra.

***

Draco’s feet were aching, both from pain - He had definitely broken something in his tumble out of the Room of Requirement - and from exhaustion. He’d barely paused to breathe ever since the fight broke out, given his questionable loyalties he didn’t stay in the same place for long. Sprinting through corridors and classrooms, stunning the Death Eaters who were close to overpowering whoever it was they were fighting.

It was with this tactic - moving through rooms quicker than anyone else in the battle - that he stumbled upon his aunt, cousin and a masked Death Eater. He could hear Bellatrix cackle in mania however the explosions masked the sounds to Tonks’, still unaware of another opponent in the room.

Bellatrix lifted her wand, cackling laugh turning into a hiss, as she began to say the curse.

“Avada -”

“Expelliarmus!” 

The red light of the spell shot out of Draco’s wand, flying towards Bellatrix with immeasurable speed. The witch - not knowing Draco was in the room or expecting an attack - was unable to stop the spell connecting with her hand, her wand flying out of her grip and onto the floor thirty feet away. 

Looking up, Tonks stunned the Death Eater, sending them flying back into the stone wall behind them and knocking them unconscious.

Bellatrix began to howl at the loss of her wand and at the realisation of who caused her to lose it. 

Not sparing any time to hear her cries Tonks and Draco began running, both heading in the opposite direction of Bellatrix’s lost wand. By the time she had recovered it, the pair were gone, immersed back into the battle. She let out a shriek of anger, she wanted Tonks dead just as she wanted Harry gone for Voldemort and she just lost her only chance.

***

Pausing behind a half-ripped tapestry, Tonks and Draco paused, panting from exertion. 

“Thanks.” Tonks didn’t look at the blonde next to her, but her gratefulness was felt all the same.

“At this point I think we both deserve a family member who isn’t mad.” 

The two cousins chuckled. Tonks began to move back out into the battle, determined to find Remus until Draco caught her arm. 

“He was by the Great Hall about five minutes ago. Battling Dolohov.”

Tonks nodded, gratitude and panic in her eyes. She raced off, running in the opposite direction from where she was about to go beforehand, her only thought on finding her husband. 

Draco watched her go, hoping those would not be the first and last words he would say to his cousin.

***

Remus’ arm ached, his energy was draining, and his opponent could tell. Dolohov had not slowed in his curses, spells flying at the werewolf at the same speed they had been since their duel began.

It was as he was hit with a stupefy that Remus began to stumble, tripping over his own feet, lurching to the stone ground. He was swiftly disarmed by Dolohov and he thought this was it. He was going to die in this battle, and Tonks would continue life without her husband, Teddy would grow up without his father. 

But they were safe and that was all that he could ask for.

Dolohov did not even get a chance to begin whispering the curse, a red light smashed into the side of his body, sending him flying to the side, hitting the wall at a bad angle and a distinct crunch was heard. He fell to the floor unmoving. 

Remus looked to his right, seeing his saviour. Tonks was standing, an expression of pure fury on her face. Her face was covered in soot and dirt and there was blood seeping from her hair line but standing there she looked like an avenging angel. 

Remus scrambled to his feet. Without wasting a moment and no regards for the enemies surrounding them, he pulled her into his arms.

“You shouldn't be here! It’s Teddy who needs you!” His voice was muffled by her hair. 

“He will sleep until dawn and snore like his father.” She pulled out of the embrace, still gripping his arms. “It’s you who needs me now.”

There stood there for a minute, the corridor empty of Death Eaters for the time being. Just holding each other, grateful to both be together and alive.

Until a chilling voice rang out in their heads...... 

***

The Great hall was filled with conversation, voices floating in the air with bittersweet words for whilst they were in celebration, they were also in mourning.

Remus and Tonks sat huddled in the corner. Wrapped in each other’s arms and exchanging whispers, inaudible to passers-by. They had both sustained injuries, Tonks’ right arm was wrapped in bandages from elbow to knuckle, red seeping through the fabric. But she did not seem to notice her wound, far too focused on her husband, tending to a gash on his forehead. 

The dawn was rising, a perfect metaphorical end to light at the end of the dark era. It had been a little over an hour since the end of the battle, most of the fallen had been collected and laid in the hall. Fifty people who had lost their lives in The Battle of Hogwarts, an event that will remain the most devastating battle of the war - of all wars, 

Remus and Tonks were not the first to leave the castle, people had been apparating as little as twenty minutes after Voldemort's body had been recovered, all eager to see loved ones. The couple were walking over the dusty, near destroyed bridge leading away from Hogwarts.

Tonks had not seen what had become of her aunt, although she’d overheard George recalling the tale of Molly beating her in a duel, to Fred - who’d been one of the first of the injured to be brought to the Great Hall.

At the sound of someone apparating nearby, Andromeda rushed outside, wand drawn. At the sight of her daughter and son-in-law, she dropped her arm and rushed forward to embrace Tonks. The three of them stood outside the house for a while, relishing in the fact that they survived. 

After moving inside the house, Remus and Tonks rushed up the stairs and into the nursery down the hall. They were greeted with Teddy, lying in his cot, babbling to himself. He squealed in happiness upon seeing his parents leaning over the edge of the cot.

Remus lifted him up into his arms, shuffling to hold him in his right arm, whilst his left wrapped around Tonks. Teddy had one fist gripping his father's jacket and the other holding one of Tonks fingers - he was seemingly aware of the tension his parents held, their need to have him close to convince themselves that he was there, that they were all okay.

That was how Andromeda found the family of three a few minutes later, all holding onto each other, smiling at their victory, their survival.

Eventually they would rebuild. People would mourn the fallen without having to worry if they would join them in the afterlife. Hogwarts would be restored to the glorious castle it once was.

Eventually life would return to some semblance of normal. But for now, they would celebrate their victory and mourn their losses. 

They survived.

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't bare the thought of Remus dying thinking Tonks was at home and safe, or the thought of Tonks dying without finding Remus so this happened.


End file.
